


The Best Time

by LileNoire



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash Friday, Fluff, Strax is a mood breaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LileNoire/pseuds/LileNoire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny has to ask Vastra a question, epic battle be damned!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Time

**Author's Note:**

> I did it! I finally did it! Okay so I had this ready a few days ago, but hey! I did it!
> 
> Also, I may have had Pirate of the Caribbean on the brain as of late…
> 
> Anyhow, Enjoy!

“Marry me?”

Madame Vastra whirled around, slicing another vampire in the process, to stare at Jenny in disbelief. Surely she didn’t just say…

“I love you!” Jenny said her usually pretty eyes sincere and locking with Vastra’s, even as she absentmindedly took down two opponents. “Will you marry me?”

Yes, she defiantly said it. Twice

Vastra growled, whipping out her gun and shooting the vampires. “Your timing is impeccable, my love.”

Jenny winced at that, but somehow managed to throw another couple over her shoulder. “I know, I’m sorry, but we might not ‘ave another chance!”

Vastra grabbed Jenny by the arm and pulled her behind her, stabbing a fresh opponent while Jenny knocked down another. “Another chance? My dear, what make you think we won’t get out- Oh!”

The lizard lady cursed herself for not being as observant as she thought. Somehow amongst the battle, the vampires (or whatever they were, Vastra had yet to determine that) had them backed up against the corner of the alleyway. They stood hunched and animalistic, their ordinary clothes torn and shredded, their eyes blazing red and teeth ever so long and sharp.

She risked a glance at Jenny, then regretted it. She looked so hurt, so scared that Vastra wanted to take her in her arms right there and then. “Is that a no then?” her trusted maid mumbled.

Vastra took a sharp intake of breath. Oh, good gracious. She’s serious.

“I…Oh, for heaven’s sake! Strax! Where are you!?”

Beautifully on cue, a battle-cry sounded from above them and Starx, in full Sontaran amour, leaped from the building above, landed with a roll (He was more athletic than Vastra thought) and set all hell loose. He laughed maniacally, blasting red lasers at his targets and clearly having the time of his life. The vampires screeched and scattered, some running while others opted to crawl up on the walls and leap over the buildings.

“Come back here, you dead human scum!” Strax boomed, his voice echoing as he chased after them. “I will have your skins in the name of the Sontaran people!”

The night was uncomfortably quiet then. Jenny, brave bold Jenny, was suddenly interested in the ground, fidgeting and coughing uncomfortably.

“Well, ‘pose we best be after ‘im. You know how carried away he gets.”

She made a move to go, but Vastra placed a hand on her shoulder. It wasn’t a firm grip and Vastra knew she was able to easily slip out of it, no problem. But she didn’t. She stayed rooted to the spot, but still not looking at Vastra.

“Jenny,” she said, softly. “I…”

She knew they should be going after Strax. She knew that there were more of those creatures roaming the streets at night. But right now, nothing seemed more important than this, though she had to admit something first.

“I’m afraid I don’t have a ring I can offer, my love.”

Jenny snapped her head up, her eyes glistening with tears but wide in surprise.

“That is the human tradition, is it not? A diamond ring for the couple to wear until they are joined?”

The happy squeal and tight embrace that followed caught Vastra off-guard slightly, but she figured she must have said that right thing. Especially when her little maid kissed her senseless.

“Madame! Now is not the time at attempting to eat the boy! We must continue our battle with the pointy teeth creatures! Though I think I may have lost some at the cemetery…a human scum in black thought I was the enemy for some reason…”

Vastra sighed and reluctantly pulled herself away from Jenny. Of course, Strax had to come back.


End file.
